


Family

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Day 2: Family, Fluff, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, Mild Angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: While he loved spending time with Lothar, seeing him interact with Taria and the children often sent a pang through his chest.Khadgar had never had a family, or at least, one he remembered clearly. Sure, he knew he had a mother and father and plenty of siblings, but he couldn’t list a single fact about his them aside from that they wanted reputational recognition rather than another mouth to feed.And that was all he wanted: a family.Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 2 - Family





	Family

The sun shone brightly above Stormwind Keep, illuminating the courtyard and its inhabitants, Taria, Lothar, Khadgar, Adariall, and Varian, in golden light. The Queen sat comfortably in a regal chair as her two children chased each other around the grounds, and the two other men enjoyed a moment where they could finally be intimate without worrying about prying eyes.

 

Anduin was reclined against the grass as he gently ran fingers through the mage’s hair. The spellcaster in question had his head pillowed in Lothar’s lap, watching the young Wrynns play. Since Llane had died, the Regent King had stepped in to fulfill the father role for the two, and Khadgar found himself in the royal family’s company more frequently. While he loved spending time with them, especially Lothar, seeing him interact with Taria and the children often sent a pang through his chest.

 

Khadgar had never had a family, or at least, one he remembered clearly. Sure, he knew he had a mother and father and plenty of siblings, but he couldn’t list a single fact about his them aside from that they wanted reputational recognition rather than another mouth to feed. Growing up, whenever he felt despairingly lonely in the Kirin Tor, Khadgar would dream up different qualities for his family.

 

His fictional mother cared deeply for him, and was always there when he fell and scraped a knee or accidentally ignited a table. She could bake a spice bread like no other. His father was tall, handsome, and good with any sort of tool. Every year for Winter Veil, he would make intricate toys for each child in the house, perfectly customized to their tastes. Khadgar’s brothers and sisters were great playmates. They loved to play tag, and the boys would always chase their sisters with worms they had found in the earth, and the girls would retaliate by threatening them with tea parties surrounded by dolls.

 

Unfortunately, it was all make-believe.

 

The truth was, his family hadn’t cared enough for him and sent him packing to the Kirin Tor, to live a life as without compassion or attachment. Or so they thought.

 

Within the past year Khadgar and Lothar had been together, the mage had realized his family was not in the past. In fact, it wasn’t even the same family, but a completely different one. One made up of a warrior, a Queen, and two children who always wanted to hear what new spells “Uncle Khadgar” had learned.

 

Anduin leaned down for a kiss, drawing Khadgar from his thoughts. “If they

 

 

 

Of course the Regent King wasn’t oblivious to his partner’s longing for a family to call his own. Taria and Lothar had done their best to include him, but the warrior noticed how Khadgar still felt temporary, almost as if waiting to be left or sent away.

 

In the middle of Stormwind Keep’s courtyard, Anduin Lothar decided to do something about it.

 

His plan took several days to complete, but a week later, the Regent King was ready to proceed with Step One: Talk to Taria. It was a relatively easy objective, and the warrior found his sister in her room one evening, brushing her hair.

 

“So…” He began, unsure of how to discuss his idea.

 

Taria knew her brother well enough to tell when he was he was serious about something. She placed her hairbrush down and gave her brother her full attention. “Yes, Anduin?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Khadgar.”

 

The Queen smirked. No surprise. The mage was all he wanted to talk about these days. “What about him?”

 

“You and I have talked before about including him more; to make him feel at home here in the Keep. I can tell he feels valued, but,” Lothar paused, drawing together his thoughts and releasing them in all in a quick breath of air. “Iwanthimtohaveusasapermanentfamily.”

 

“What?”

 

Another deep breath. “I want him to have a permanent place with us. With me.”

 

Taria broke into a smile. “You want to marry him?”

 

Lothar spluttered, surprised his sister caught on so quickly. “How did you sense I was going to talk about marriage?”

 

Standing up gracefully, the Queen approached her brother. “I know you very well, Anduin. Believe me, it was not hard to guess.”

 

“Yes. Well. Anyway, I do want to marry Khadgar. I see the way he watched Adariall and Varian. He wants a family who loves him in return. I want more than anything to make him happy.”

 

Taria placed a gentle hand on her brother’s shoulder. “You shall make him very happy indeed.”

 

“I hope so. Thank you, sister.” Lothar smiled at his sibling, glad to have someone to talk to about his plan.

 

Three more days later, Anduin was ready. He had practiced his speech no less than ten times, to Taria, to the mirror in his room, and even to some of his guards. (Who still had no idea he and Khadgar were together, by the way)

 

The warrior made his way toward the royal library, where he was positive he would find his partner, scouring every inch of the books kept there. And he was correct; There Khadgar was, reading a particularly large tome about the Night Elven Watchers. In fact, the mage was so intensely studying that he failed to hear Lothar enter the room, causing him to jump a meter high when the Regent King whispered in his ear.

 

“Whoa there, spellchucker. Easy. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Khadgar clutched his heart semi-dramatically. “I almost pyroblasted you!” He cried.

 

Lothar scoffed. “Please. I didn’t scare you that badly.”

 

The mage playfully sulked as he asked, “What brings you down here?”

 

“What? Can’t a King visit his _lover_?” The warrior dropped his voice to a sultry rumble at the last word.

 

“ _Regent_ King, Anduin. And don’t say it that way. It makes me seem like I’m some concubine.”

 

Suddenly serious, the older man embraced Khadgar. “You are definitely not a concubine. You are the only one for me. That’s actually why I came down here.”

 

Pushing away from Lothar’s grasp, the Guardian Initiate looked up at him and spoke far too solemnly. “I’m not having sex in the library. It’s disrespectful.”

 

“To what? The books? Please, Khadgar.” Anduin shook his head to clear it. “Stop trying to distract me. I have something important to ask you, and you’re making it very difficult to do so.” When the mage quietly nodded, he continued.

 

“Khadgar. My bookworm, my spellchucker, my beloved partner. You mean the world to me. You have been there for me through Callan’s death, Llane’s death, and Garona’s betrayal. Without you, I would be nothing. My capability to lead the Alliance, my faith in our ability to defeat the orcs, and my love and presence for my family all stems from you. You’ve been faithfully at my side for this past year, and I have enjoyed every second of it. _I love you_ , more than anything. Which is why I want to give you what you’ve always wanted. So, Khadgar, of the Kirin Tor and Guardian Initiate will you do me the honor of become my husband and family?” Lothar’s hand trembled as he held out his father’s ring.

 

The mage’s eyes glistened with tears. Voice scarcely louder than murmur, he stuttered, “Of course.”

 

Lothar wasted no time placing the ring upon his now-fiancé’s finger and meeting him in a deep kiss, their tongues mingling sweetly. When they broke, Anduin cracked a smile.

 

“I hope you’re ready to be the Regent’s Consort.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed, but I hope you all like it nonetheless!


End file.
